


First of Many

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Tumblr Bucky/Steve Ficlets [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Premature Ejaculation, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: With the Rogers' apartment all to themselves, Steve and Bucky take their relationship a step further.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Bucky/Steve Ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/171188
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to shingo-the-pest's ask: _“God yes, Stevie, me, too. Love how embarrassed you’d get when I’d make you moan and gasp whenever your Ma was out. Thin little walls makin’ the neighbors think you were some sorta little deviant, gettin’ yourself off at all hours’a the day.” That's so damn good. Could we have first time or early day sex? Maybe when they're just figuring things out, kissing, and humping each other, and doing hand jobs. Or the first time they figured out how to do anal sex._
> 
> This is an indirect prequel to [Buzzed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772507)

**Title** : First of Many  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Word Count** : 3150  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : pre Captain America: The First Avenger, pre-serum Steve, established relationship, consensual underage sex (not exactly specified, but between 15-17), first time, anal fingering, bottom!Steve, barebacking, anal sex, premature ejaculation, hand jobs, use of endearments, present tense  
**Spoilers** : none  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**Summary** : With the Rogers' apartment all to themselves, Steve and Bucky take their relationship a step further.  
**A/N** : This was written in response to [shingo-the-pest](https://shingo-the-pest.tumblr.com)'s ask: _“God yes, Stevie, me, too. Love how embarrassed you’d get when I’d make you moan and gasp whenever your Ma was out. Thin little walls makin’ the neighbors think you were some sorta little deviant, gettin’ yourself off at all hours’a the day.” That's so damn good. Could we have first time or early day sex? Maybe when they're just figuring things out, kissing, and humping each other, and doing hand jobs. Or the first time they figured out how to do anal sex._

“Are you _sure_ your Ma won't be back until morning?” asks Bucky, letting the curtain fall back over the window and then turning toward Steve.

“ _Yes,_ Buck, 7 to 7,” says Steve, twisting the doorknob and making sure it's locked. Bucky stays by the window, and he steps away from the door to sit on the sofa. It creaks, even beneath his slight weight, but he splays out over the worn cushions anyway.

Bucky snorts and joins Steve on the couch, springs shrieking under their combined weight. Pushes at Steve's legs and makes himself comfortable on the opposite end of the sofa.

The apartment's quiet aside from the muffled cries of Anna's baby on the floor below. Steve lifts his legs back onto the couch, toes barely brushing the fabric of Bucky's pant leg. Bucky looks at his bare toes, eyes following the length of his body before stopping at his face. His cheeks heat and he absently swipes at his bangs. Bucky licks over his lower lip, and his heart pounds in his chest.

“How long's it been?” he asks, fingering the hole at the hem of his untucked undershirt.

A small smile curls the corners of Bucky's mouth. “Coupl'a months.”

“Yeah,” says Steve, slight bob of his head making his fringe flop against his forehead. “So when are we gonna?”

Bucky's eyes widen. “You wanna?”

“Don't you?”

Bucky inhales sharply, the thought of Steve like that...His face heats and he shrugs. “Well _yeah_. I mean, might've thought about it once or twice...”

“That's _all?”_

Bucky raises a brow. “Why, you been thinking about it a lot, Rogers?”

Steve lifts his head and meets Bucky's gaze. “Might've been.”

“Oh yeah?” asks Bucky, struggling to swallow. He shifts his legs, prick hardening and situated awkwardly in his slacks. He drops a hand between his legs and Steve's gaze immediately falls to it.

“Have...have you _not_?” asks Steve, unable to tear his eyes away from Bucky's palm on Bucky's crotch. His lips quirk of their own volition. His own hand has been there before. That heat and firmness thrilling as they'd touched one another through their clothes. Actually getting his hand—and even his _mouth—_ around Bucky...Bucky's girthy and he couldn't get enough of the heavy weight of Bucky's cock in his fist, of the way Bucky stretched his lips, made his jaw _ache_. Forgot to even _breathe_ when he thought of Bucky stretching him elsewhere.

“Well I sure as hell am _now_ ,” says Bucky, choking on his own voice. He looks Steve up and down again, Steve focusing entirely on the hand he has pressed against his groin. “Your Ma ain't even been gone five minutes yet, Stevie.”

“You know she ain't comin' back 'til morning, Buck,” says Steve, finally looking up from Bucky's crotch to Bucky's face, teeth scraping over his bottom lip.

“What,” Bucky clears his throat and holds Steve's gaze, “what ever will we do?”

Steve narrows his eyes and jerks upright, Bucky chuckling and lurching to meet his mouth. Bucky's fingertips bite into his waist, and he twists his fingers into Bucky's hair. Bucky draws his hips closer, and he groans, Bucky's hard cock rubbing against his stomach. He's already far too warm, sweat springing up on his chest and under his arms. Bucky just pulls him closer. Sighs into his mouth and grinds against his belly. He rocks forward, underwear rough against the sensitive head of his prick.

“Jeez, Stevie,” whispers Bucky after he pulls back. Steve's fingers tug at his hair, and he gasps.

“C'mon, Buck,” says Steve, leaning forward to kiss Bucky again, but Bucky keeps him at bay. He frowns and follows Bucky's gaze, catching his lip between his teeth when his eyes land on the bulges in their slacks. “ _Wow_ ,” he murmurs, dropping his hand and palming Bucky through his pants.

“ _Steve_ , you can't just—” Bucky trails off on a moan, legs tensing as Steve rubs his hard-on. Shuddering, he brings his hands up to Steve's neck, curling them there and pulling Steve back to his mouth, thumbs sliding along Steve's jaw. It squashes Steve's arm between them, stilling the grind of Steve's palm against him. Steve pries his arm out from between them and wraps both arms around his waist, tugging at him and leaning backward toward the arm of the couch.

He doesn't let Steve lie back, steadies himself on his knees and keeps them both upright. Bucky pulls away and snickers when Steve chases his mouth. “Steve your _Ma_ has to sit on this couch...” he says, fighting not to smile when Steve huffs a sharp breath, “and I know you got a perfectly good bed.”  
  
Steve juts out his lips and gets off the couch, pulling Bucky upright with him. “Don't know about _perfectly_ good, but it does the job,” he murmurs, hauling Bucky behind him as he marches to his bedroom.

Laughing, Bucky lets himself be led. It's a short distance to Steve's room, no more than a couple of paces and their eager footfalls eat up the space. Once they cross the threshold, Steve twists around, hands shaky as Steve fumbles with the buttons of his shirt. He watches Steve struggle through two before taking over. Nearly rips his shirt shoving buttons through their catches.

Eyes widening, Steve follows suit, peels off his undershirt and throws it toward the foot of his bed. Bucky's eyes flit wildly over his chest, fat bottom lip pinched between Bucky's teeth as Bucky's gaze lingers over the hard peaks of his nipples. He brushes his middle finger over a hard bud, and Bucky groans, one hand curling around his nape to haul him into a bruising kiss. He does his best to kiss back and work at undoing Bucky's belt, humming when he successfully unwinds the leather from the buckle.

Steve wedges a hand down Bucky's slacks, fingertips sliding into his wiry curls. He breaks their kiss with a moan and wraps his fingers around Steve's thin wrist. “ _Wait_ ,” he sighs, sliding his hand up Steve's neck and cupping the back of Steve's head. “You handle your clothes and I'll handle mine, alright?”

Steve huffs, but steps backward and tackles his own button fly. Once it's undone, he tucks his hands beneath the waistband of both his underpants and his slacks and shoves them down to his feet. He kicks them toward his undershirt and then turns toward a bare Bucky. “ _Oh_.” Bucky's cock juts out from his hips, head flushed and shiny with precome. He straightens his posture, his own prick bobbing from the movement.

“God, Steve, y'look,” Bucky pets Steve's flank, and Steve shudders, “y'look real good.” He squeezes Steve's hip and guides Steve toward Steve's bed. Steve sits on the edge and scoots back toward the head, making room for him to follow. He kneels between Steve's spread legs, hands stroking Steve's trembling thighs. “Sure you want it like this? I can— _mm_!” Steve kisses him and pulls at him until he's sprawled along the length of Steve's body, their cocks pressed together.

“I want to feel you,” says Steve, lifting his hips. “There should be...” he murmurs, reaching toward his flimsy nightstand and then handing his jar of jelly to Bucky, “here.”

Bucky sits up again and unscrews the lid. Sometimes Steve's skin dries out enough to crack, the reason for the crater in the jar, but he can't help the thought that Steve's used it for this purpose, to tease the tight heat between his cheeks as he rubbed himself until he spilled. Got those knobby fingers tucked all inside himself and imagined they were his fingers, his _cock_. “Fuck, Stevie...” He sets the jar aside and catches Steve's mouth, Steve's skinny legs squeezing his hips. “Maybe you—" Steve sucks at his bottom lip, and he swallows a groan, “—maybe you should turn over?”

Steve doesn't question him, nods and wriggles until Steve's splayed out on his belly. Steve grinds down against his bed, and Bucky lightly slaps Steve's buttock with a palm. Gasping, Steve stills and shoots him an annoyed frown over his shoulder. “If you wanna do that, I ain't gotta be here,” he says, moving as if to get off of Steve's bed.

“Buck, _no_ , I'll—" he curls and uncurls his toes, inhaling deeply and doing his best to ignore how good his hard-on feels sandwiched between his bed and belly. “ _Stay_.”

“Think I just might,” teases Bucky, patting Steve's backside again and then folding his hands over Steve's hips. “If you'll just,” he starts, nudging at Steve's knees with his own until Steve drags them up toward his chest. He helps Steve lift his hips, Steve steadying himself with his palms to take pressure off of his spine. “Like this, Stevie, _Christ_ ,” he whispers, dropping a hand and squeezing the base of his cock. “You all right like this?”

He won't be able to hold the position forever, but with how quickly Steve's made Bucky lose it with his mouth and hands, he can't imagine _this_ will have Bucky lasting any longer. “I'll be fine,” he says, shifting his knees apart and rocking back toward Bucky.

“Yeah, _yeah_ , of course.” Bucky nods to himself and caresses Steve's back, leaning over him to kiss the crook of Steve's spine. “Gonna start, okay?” He finds the jar again and scoops out a glob of petroleum. It gets under his nails and is a little greasy on his fingers, but it'll slick Steve up, that's for sure. Palming Steve's left hip, he drags the jelly along Steve's crease, focusing on the tight whorl of Steve's hole. He twists his fingers, making sure to coat his digits, too. Steve grunts, body clenching under the rub of his fingers, and his jaw drops.

“Can put one in, Buck...” whispers Steve, fingers tightening in his sheets. There's so much jelly, more than he's needed to use before, but Bucky's fingers dig into his hip and then there's hot pressure breaching his body. “ _Ah!_ ”

“Steve, my god,” says Bucky, barely a breath of a sound as his index finger slowly disappears between Steve's cheeks. Steve's _hot_ and so tight around his finger. His cock kicks between his legs, pearls of precome dappling Steve's sheets. He rolls his wrist and nudges his finger in to the last knuckle. Steve's muscles flex and release, soft groan falling from Steve's parted lips as he starts to circle his finger, getting Steve's body ready for more.

Bucky's fingers are broad, one already hitting him differently than two of his own. Felt every ridge of Bucky's knuckles as Bucky worked a finger inside. Bucky slowly eases it out as he makes wider circles, hole relaxing under the stimulation. Once only the tip of Bucky's finger spreads him open, Bucky slides the full length into him again, slick sound making them both groan. Bucky carefully slides his finger in and out, in and out, and _in,_ and Steve gasps, shoving his hips against Bucky's hand. “Another one, Bucky, you gotta...”

“Okay, yeah. _Yeah_ ,” he groans, freeing his finger a little too fast. Steve's body glints with slick, hole wrinkling together without his finger stretching it open. He swallows loudly and smears more jelly on his fingers, teases Steve's rim with two fingertips before gently pushing against the center. Has to squeeze his erection again when Steve opens up around his digits, Steve's little sounds growing louder, making that all too familiar heat pool behind his navel.

The backs of Steve's knees are sweaty, his armpits, his hairline, his _palms_. His arms shake a little, from pleasure and the effort it takes to support himself. Bucky's got two fingers inside him, pressed snug up to the webbing, and he grinds back on Bucky's fingers. “Buck. _Bucky_ , move 'em, c'mon.” He wants to get a hand on himself. Wants to stroke himself off as Bucky opens him up, but Bucky's hand finds his erection first. Clammy hand curling around him and loosely jerking as those thick fingers stretch him apart. “ _Ah_ , B-Bucky, that's good, I want to _see_ you,” he says, angling around to look at Bucky, and then Bucky's fingers _curl_ , rub right over that spot that he's found himself, and he shouts.

“Shit, _shit_ , are you okay?” asks Bucky, freezing with his hand around Steve's cock and his fingers buried in Steve's body. “Too fast? Did I hurt you?”

Steve fervently shakes his head, sweaty hair sticking to his forehead and ears. “ _No_ , it felt. Felt _too_ good, Buck.”

“ _Really_?” whispers Bucky, spreading and wiggling his fingers until Steve tightens around him and looses another choked yell. “Oh. _Oh_.”

“Yeah,” agrees Steve, clearing his throat and pitching his hips forward until Bucky's fingers slip out. He clumsily rolls onto his back, heel knocking into Bucky's flank as he flips over, framing Bucky with his legs. “I want to see you,” he repeats, pushing his fringe out of his eyes and bending his knees. They're red from being pressed so heavily into his thin mattress. Bucky's gaze rakes over him, and his chest and cheeks flush, Bucky's pupils blown. “I want _you_.”

Bucky swears and plucks the pillow out from underneath Steve's head. Steve squawks and then hums when he folds the pillow beneath Steve's ass. He collects more jelly from the jar and then spreads it over his length, eyelids shuttering from his cursory strokes. His balls clench and he holds himself steady, fist tight around the root. Steve eyes his cock, narrow hips shifting in anticipation as he closes in on Steve, knees holding down the edge of Steve's pillow. “We're really gonna do this,” he whispers, more to himself than to Steve, but Steve nods.

“Do it,” says Steve, holding eye contact as Bucky rubs against him and slowly presses inside. His brow wrinkles, stretch a slight burn, but Bucky's expression shifts, mouth falling open, eyes wide with something like _wonder_ , and it's hard for him to focus on anything other than the picture Bucky makes above him. Bucky's palms plant either side of his head as Bucky nudges deeper, hips finally flush against his ass, buried as deep as he can get. “God, _Buck_ , you're so...“ Bucky grinds side to side, and he gasps, “it's _a lot_.”

“Jus' take a second, sweetheart; I need it, too,” laughs Bucky, smiling when Steve's arms find their way around his neck. He presses their mouths together, Steve's cock hot and slick against his abdomen. Dips his spine and teases Steve with that bit of friction. When Steve's legs lock around his waist, he takes it to mean Steve's ready. Kisses Steve sweetly and starts to move his hips. It's _heavenly_ , the heat and clench of Steve around him. Tight in a way a fist could never be. Pulls back only for it to feel like Steve doesn't want to let him go. “ _Stevie_ ,” he gasps, burying his face in the sweaty skin of Steve's neck.

Steve throws his head back and groans, chest heaving as Bucky rocks forward to the hilt. Bucky's belly rubs against the underside of his cock every time Bucky moves. All hard muscle and hot, sweat-slick skin. He tilts his head and kisses Bucky's temple, hands sliding from Bucky's shoulders up into the mess of Bucky's hair. Tugging, he draws Bucky up to meet his lips, lids fluttering closed as their tongues tangle messily.

Bucky lets Steve guide their kisses, lets Steve suck at his tongue and bite his lower lip as he tries to build some kind of rhythm. He drops down onto his forearms and rolls his hips, brow pinching, Steve's body hot and _clutching_ his cock. He won't last. Too close from the feel of Steve around his fingers. From the sharp sounds that spill from Steve's pretty mouth. Steve muffles a moan against his jaw, and heat tingles between his legs. “Stevie, baby, ya feel so good, I can't _stand_ it,” he says, nuzzling Steve's shoulder and sucking a mark into Steve's skin.

Steve moans again, loud enough to have Frank upstairs stomping on the ceiling. He rolls his lips between his teeth and hides his face in Bucky's neck, pulling Bucky's hair when Bucky snorts against his shoulder.

“Glad I'm makin' you feel good, but ya gotta be quieter, doll,” says Bucky, leaning up enough to meet Steve's eyes. Steve glares, and then Steve's hips _roll_ , hole somehow clenching even tighter around him and he _comes_. Startled moan falling free as he thrusts erratically, chasing his orgasm. Steve's nails drag over his scalp as he catches his breath, blood _humming_ through his veins, cock twitching with the aftershocks. He sits back on his heels and pulls out, Steve whimpering when he's empty.

“Shit, Steve, sorry. I'm sorry,” he says, groaning when his release starts to leak from Steve. Bucky licks the inside of his cheek and takes Steve's cock in his fist, swipes two fingers of his other hand through his come and presses them into Steve's puffy hole. “Jus' made me feel so good, Stevie. But I'll take care of ya, don't you worry.”

“ _Buck_ ,” gasps Steve, throwing his hands over his head and grinding down on Bucky's fingers. They curl inside him in hopes of finding that spot. Curl in time to the stroke of Bucky's fingers over his length. His back bows when Bucky rubs at it. Heat swells and spreads in his belly, more from the stimulation than the jerk of Bucky's fist. “Almost. _Almost_ ,” he groans, voice pitching higher. “Bucky, _god_ , oh my _god!_ ”

“Fuck, Steve...” Bucky's cock jerks in his lap when Steve comes, fluttering around his fingers and painting his own belly with his release. “So damn gorgeous, baby doll.” He teases his fingertips over that firmness until Steve curses and squirms, letting go of Steve's softening prick and removing his fingers from Steve's hole. Leans over Steve and presses several small kisses to Steve's panting mouth. “You're somethin' else,” he says, flopping onto his side to lie between Steve and the wall. His cock and fingers are still greasy with jelly, Steve covered in drying sweat and his and Steve's spunk. “How did it feel?” He rubs Steve's belly, palm smearing Steve's come into his skin.

“Overwhelming,” sighs Steve, turning onto his side and facing Bucky. Bucky tangles their fingers together, and he grins. “But I liked bein' that close to you an' all.”

“Yeah? Promise to last a little longer next time.”

Steve shrugs. “What you did _this_ time was real good anyway, Buck,” he assures, kissing the cleft of Bucky's chin.

“Well,” says Bucky, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist and pulling Steve against his chest, “promise next time will be even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Indirect prequel to [Buzzed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772507)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


End file.
